Tracy's Fantastic Journey
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Tracy learns the importance of dreams. (Adaption of the episode as a request for tate310.
It was a beautiful, starry night at Tarrytown Airport, but the planes were not interested in the stars. They were awaiting the long - anticipated arrival of Savannah the jumbo jet.

"I heard that she's the fastest!" Exclaimed Herky.

"And the prettiest..." Snuffy added shyly.

"Isn't this exciting, Tracy?" Jay Jay asked the female jet beside him.

"Yes." Replied Tracy.

Big Jake and Old Oscar remembered the famous plane very well, and were reminiscing about her when something shot across the sky.

It was Savannah!

She was home at last.

As soon as she landed, everyone gathered round, determined to make her feel welcome. Mr E.Z O' Mally even prepared a speech, but he nevertheless gave his heartfelt sentiments that she was home.

"Thank you."Savannah replied graciously but not without warmth. "You're still as sweet as sugar."

...

Afterwards, Savannah went to the hanger to rest for a while. She was very tired after her long journey. So tired, in fact, that Mr O' Malley put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign up so that she could rest.

However, Tracy really wanted to talk to her, so she ignored the sign and went to talk to Savannah.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you?" She asked politely.

"Of course you can, honey. What's on your mind?" Savannah asked kindly.

Tracy had a lot to say to Savannah, and it all came out at once.

"Savannah, all I do here is study, study, study and I never get to do anything fun! I've always wanted to see the world but I'm stuck here! I want to be like you - you're amazing, cos you do amazing things."

Savannah smiled a reassuring smile.

"Well, you'll certainly do a lot of travelling when you're older, but you can do it here too."

"How?" Tracy asked.

"Use your imagination. Then you can be anywhere in your dreams."

"What's the point in that? It's not real."

"You must understand, Tracy. Everybody dreams - why, without dreams, we will have nothing to aim for. Dreams can't come true without dreams."

...

Later, Tracy reflected on what Savannah had said about dreams. She stayed up thinking and pondering the matter.

...

Soon, she had to go for her training flight. As she flew, she thought she saw Savannah ahead.

"Savannah!" She called out.

But Savannah disappeared into a thick patch of clouds.

Tracy pursued the older plane into a cloud tunnel, which stretched for miles, seemingly. But once she reached the other side, she saw a beautiful made of glass that sparkled like rare diamonds.

She flew on, until she found pretty golden sunflowers reaching for the skies. Clouds rolled in from above, in the shape of tugboats, each carrying cute little ducklings dressed as sailors. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

Next, she found a beautiful rainbow upon her eyes reopening. She flew on and on under the rainbow, and found, to her surprise, thousands of rainbows lining up to form an archway. Tracy flew under them all.

On the other side, she found herself flying over a silvery sea. But what happened next took her by surprise.

A blue dolphin leaped out of the water, hovered, smiled at Tracy as she flew by, and then went back in the waters below.

It was then that Tracy saw a shadow. It looked like Savannah! Sure enough, she thought she saw her again, flying towards some mountains in the distance.

But by the time Tracy reached the mountains, Savannah was gone. Instead, she saw snowmen families waving at her and smiling! She flew on, until she found Savannah again, and followed her across the mountains, back over the valley and onwards until they reached home.

...

Tracy awoke with a start.

"What happened? How did we get there?"

"Not we, Tracy." Savannah corrected her gently. "You."

"I don't get it." Said Tracy.

"You were dreaming." The jumbo jet explained. "That is the beginning of your biggest journey."

"But... but I can't do it myself!" Tracy wailed.

"Yes you can. You just did. I only pointed you in the right direction. You did it all by yourself."

"Really?" Tracy asked. "Oh, Savannah it was wonderful! I saw a blue dolphin, sunflowers and even a city made of glass! And you were in my dream too!"

"Well let me tell you this, Tracy. Whilst you were dreaming of far away places, I dreamed of home. And you were in my dream, too."


End file.
